A Friendlier Mansion
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On a mission to rescue his brother and friends, Luigi gets transported to the Grant Mansion, where he meets four ghostly characters who will prove to him that there are friendly ghosts too. :) My first time writing Luigi in a story, so please, no flames.


**Okay, I got this idea from the video games where Luigi goes into the mansion haunted by ghosts to save his friends and I thought "hmm, why not?" :) **

**Now I will freely admit that I know very little about Mario and Luigi, so please bear with me. And to any fans of the games, I'm unable to accept other Mario and Luigi requests, but I might write more if my muse allows me too. :) And please be gentle in the reviews. Thank you. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mario and Luigi belong to their respective owners. I only own Rachel and Phantasmo.**

* * *

**A Friendlier Mansion**

Luigi shook in his shoes as he went to face the main ghost that had his friends and brother as prisoners. "I'm coming, everyone," he said softly as he swallowed hard and opened a set of doors to look inside. He barely held back a scream of fear as he saw the very ghost he was looking for looking at him with a smirk and holding something aimed at the Plumber.

"Bye-bye, Luigi," the ghost said as a ray fired from the device he was holding.

Luigi's scream echoed as he vanished into thin air.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Staybrook, California..._

Rachel turned in the paperwork to her boss. "All set, boss," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Rachel," he said. "Enjoy your days off."

"Thank you. I will," she said as she grabbed her tote bag and headed out, calling a number on her phone. Her call was answered after the second ring.

"Hello, my dear," came the familiar voice of the elder Ectonurite.

"Hey, Phantasmo," she said. "I'm heading for the Mansion now. How has it been today?"

"Quiet, thankfully," the Ectonurite said before they both heard a loud scream and a thud.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

Phantasmo was quiet a moment. "Ghostfreak and I will check it out," he said. "If it was an intruder, it sounded odd and I didn't hear the door open."

"And all the windows are locked," she said. "Phantasmo, be careful."

"I will," he said. "Come home safe. I'll send you the code word if there's trouble."

"Okay."

Rachel got into her car and drove for home, worried about her family. Phantasmo, Ghostfreak, Big Chill, and Ultimate Big Chill were the only ones at the Mansion and while she knew they could handle any intruder, she still was worried about them and wanted to get home to help defend her home and family.

Phantasmo went invisible and searched around for the source of the scream and thud. He noted that the scream had sounded like one of fear and the thud sounded like someone had fallen. Moving silently, he searched the hallway, finding his son also looking around. "You heard it too, son?" He asked.

"Yes, Father," the younger Ectonurite said. "What was it?"

"I'm hoping to find out," his father said. "Come."

The two headed down the hallway, searching for the intruder.

* * *

_In another room..._

"Mama mia!" Luigi groaned as he got up and looked around, noting that the room he was now in looked much nicer and cozy, unlike before, and the sun was shining. "Where am I? Is this an illusion?"

He reached out a gloved hand, but the walls were solid and he could indeed see that it was daylight out, but there were no ghosts. Swallowing, he trembled and peeked out the door and into a hallway, noting that the hallway was decorated tastefully and it made him pause as he noticed some Oriental vases and some framed artwork. And while the house looked old, it looked well-kept. "What is this place?" He asked.

"Our home," came a voice that made him jump and he whirled around, screaming in terror at seeing two ghosts behind him. He noted that these ghosts looked even scarier than the ones he had been battling as these ghosts had chains wrapped around them, chains connected to cuffs that went around their necks, wrists, and waists. He screamed even louder at seeing their clawed hands reaching for him and he grabbed for his anti-ghost weapon, but to his shock, it wasn't on him, which made him more afraid and he turned around, running as fast as he could.

Phantasmo gave a thoughtful hum. "He doesn't act like an intruder," he said thoughtfully.

"You're right," Ghostfreak said. "He doesn't look like a burglar either."

They watched the intruder make it to the stairs and run up them in his haste to escape and Phantasmo chuckled. "I haven't had a good chase in a while," he said. "What do you say we go catch this one, son?"

"Yes, and get some answers out of him," Ghostfreak said as the father and son took off after the frightened young man, noting that he seemed to be very lost and was getting more frightened by the minute.

Luigi was in a panic and unable to find a way out as he ran, skidding to a stop and screaming again as one of the ghosts he was running from suddenly appeared in front of him, purple-and-black striped tentacles reaching out towards him.

"Mama mia! Leave me alone!" The poor Plumber begged as he ducked and ran, feeling something almost grab his arm, but he pulled away in time.

"Come here, you!" A voice said.

Luigi felt his strength begin to leave him as he was getting tired and he tripped on a scatter rug, hitting the floor with a surprised grunt, but before he could get up, clawed hands and long tentacles grabbed him and he screamed, shaking in fear as he squirmed to get free, but was caught this time. "Let go!" He pleaded, but felt a pinch to his neck. With a frightened moan, he saw his vision begin to go dark, the two ghostly faces the last thing he saw before losing consciousness.

_Two hours later..._

Luigi groaned as he woke up, looking around to see he was in a different room and he was laying on a comfortable bed. The room was done in green and white colors and looked comfortable. "Ah, he's awake," he heard someone say.

Jumping in surprise, he turned to find the same two ghosts that had been after him were now floating in front of him. A soundless scream escaped the young man before he curled up, trembling as he looked at the two.

"Hmm, he's terrified," the ghost with the one purple eye said.

"And he had that transport energy on him," said the one with a green eye. "He must have been teleported here."

"But why and how?"

Luigi didn't dare make a sound or move, watching the two while wondering how he was going to escape. The ghosts turned to him and after a moment, the one with the purple eye chuckled. "Son, let's give this one a Grant Mansion welcome," he said.

"An excellent idea, Father," said the one with the green eye, also chuckling.

The two floated before the young man before suddenly swooping down, making him yelp in fear, but moments later, he felt claws and tentacles tickling him like crazy, which made him burst into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMAHAHAHAHAHAHA MIHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHIA! NOHOHOHOHO!" He laughed out, squirming to get free, a squeal escaping him when a claw gently poked his stomach.

"Oooh, I think I found his most ticklish spot," the green-eyed ghost said with a chuckle. "But he's too much of a wiggle worm for me to properly tickle his stomach."

"Hmm. Let me help with that," said the purple-eyed ghost, grabbing Luigi's arms with his hands while his tentacles restrained the Plumber's feet.

The young man struggled, but the ghost's grip was strong and he whimpered as the ghost in front of him gently unhooked the straps of the blue overalls from the buttons and letting the straps fall behind the young man's shoulders while the front part fell down just a little in the front, allowing the green-eyed ghost to reach down and gently untuck Luigi's shirt and lift it up just enough to expose the tender stomach.

Luigi was scared now. "Please," he pleaded. "I beg you. Don't hurt me."

"We won't," the ghost in front of him said in a soothing voice, one that caught the young Plumber off guard.

"But we are going to make you laugh yourself silly," the one holding him said. "Get him good, son."

Luigi squealed as a tentacle wiggled into his belly button and gentle claws tickled his stomach all over. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He cried out. "NOHOHOHOHO! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!"

"Oh, is that so?" The green-eyed ghost said with a smirk. "Then this will really tickle."

The ghost holding him removed Luigi's boots and his tentacles went to town tickling the young man's feet, especially under the toes. Luigi almost left his skin as he squealed, arching his back in surprise when he felt the green-eyed one blow a big raspberry into his tender stomach.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" The purple-eyed ghost cooed. "We have such a ticklish prisoner!"

"That we do, Father," said the younger Ectonurite, noticing the young man's face was getting red. "Father, I think he's at his limit."

Nodding, the elder Ectonurite stopped the tickle torture and his son did the same while Phantasmo held the young man in a gentle hug, both watching as the Plumber regained his breath.

"Mama mia!" Luigi said, covering his stomach with his arms in hopes of preventing another tickle torture.

"Oh, are you still afraid of us?" Ghostfreak asked him, wiggling his tentacles at him.

"Eek! No, no, no!" The young man pleaded, curling up, but looking curious as both ghosts laughed warmly.

"No worries," said the older Ectonurite, playfully tugging Luigi's green cap down a little. "How about some introductions?"

Luigi looked at the two, noting that while they looked scary, they seemed friendly. He shivered a little. "W-What k-kind of g-ghosts are y-y-you?" He stammered out.

"Well, my father and I are alien ghosts," the green-eyed ghost said. "I'm Ghostfreak, and this is my father, Phantasmo."

"Greetings," the purple-eyed ghost said. "And don't worry, my son and I mean you no harm."

Luigi didn't look too reassured, but did stand up, tucking his shirt back in and hooking the snaps back on his overalls. "Where am I?" He asked.

"The Grant Mansion, which is our home," came a female voice and they turned to see a blonde-haired lady walk in, her blue eyes kind and her smile gentle. "Hello, Luigi."

"How do you know my name?" He asked her.

She smiled. "I've heard a lot about you and your brother," she said. "Stories of your adventures have been told for a long time."

He actually blushed, looking a bit bashful. Phantasmo chuckled before looking curious. "Luigi, how did you get here?" He asked gently.

The Plumber took a deep breath, calming down. "I was sent here by the ghost that has my brother and friends as his prisoners," he said. "I need to find a way back."

Rachel smiled. "We'll help you, Luigi, or my name isn't Rachel Jocklin," she said, playfully poking his stomach, making him giggle. "But first, how about some hot chocolate? It's all ready in the living room."

All four went down and Luigi had to admit that the hot chocolate was wonderful, warming him up as he watched Ghostfreak mess up Rachel's hair. "Hey!" The young woman cried out in mock anger before tackling the ghostly alien, making him laugh as they wrestled.

Phantasmo chuckled, noticing Luigi watching. "My son has a close bond with Rachel, who he considers to be a sister," he said.

Luigi nodded before smiling at seeing Ghostfreak catch Rachel and she laughed, admitting that he had won. "I...I didn't know there were nice ghosts," he admitted.

"Well, we are," the purple-eyed ghost said reassuringly.

The Plumber had just set down his cup of hot chocolate and leaned back onto the couch when he jumped with a sharp yelp of surprise as he felt fingers gently poke his underarms right before he was tackled to the floor by two moth-like aliens. "Well, what have we here?" The blue one asked.

"A ticklish new friend," said the red one.

Luigi didn't even have time to think as the two tickled him, making him laugh his hardest as he squirmed to escape, but the two had him squealing as they tickled his stomach. Rachel shook her head, smiling in amusement as she went over to them. "Okay, you two, let him up," she said gently.

They did and Luigi looked up at them, a bit afraid, but Rachel helped him up. "It's okay," she said. "These two are Big Chill and Ultimate Big Chill, moth-like aliens with some ghost-like powers."

"Hello," Big Chill said with a smile.

"Hi, there," Ultimate Big Chill said. "Not still afraid of us, are you?"

"No," Luigi admitted. "You're good ghosts...er, aliens. I can see that."

"He needs help getting back to where he came from to save his brother and friends," Ghostfreak said.

"Hmm. All the Plumbers are off on missions except us," Phantasmo said.

"Then how about we help Luigi?" Ultimate Big Chill suggested.

"Great idea, Rojo," Rachel said as her Proto-Suit wrapped around her and her Proto-Tool snapped into place on her shoulder. The Necrofriggians and Ectonurites grabbed their Plumbers' badges, ready to go. Luigi looked at them all in surprise. Rachel, noticing this, smiled.

"In our world, Plumbers mean an intergalactic police force that deals with domestic, international, galactic, intergalactic, and even spectral threats," she explained.

"In other words, we're going to kick some evil ghost butt and get your brother and friends back," Big Chill said.

Luigi was stunned. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes," Ghostfreak said before looking at Rachel. "Ready."

Smiling, she pulled out a teleporter and moments later, all six of them vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

_An hour later..._

Thanks to Luigi's new friends, the main ghost was defeated and Mario and all of their friends were freed. "Mario! My brother!" Luigi cried out, running up to him.

"Luigi!" His brother called out, running towards his brother and hugging him hard. "Thank you! You saved us!"

"Well, I didn't do it alone," his younger brother said honestly.

"But you faced your fears and let us help you," Phantasmo said, tickling the young Plumber, who squealed and laughed, another squeal escaping him as Ghostfreak, Big Chill, and Ultimate Big Chill joined in, tickling their friend to pieces.

Mario was a bit stunned and shuddered a little. "Mama mia! Now that's scary!" He said.

The four aliens turned to him. "Oh, we're scary, huh?" Ultimate Big Chill asked.

"Get him!" Ghostfreak said as all four ran after Mario, who yelped and turned to run, but they had him tackled to the floor and laughing like crazy as they tickled him, finding his tickle spot to be his stomach too, just like his brother's.

Rachel chuckled before looking at Luigi. "Hey, Luigi," she said. "You doing okay?"

"Yes, thank you," he said before smiling at her. "And thank you for helping me. I couldn't have done it without all of you."

"You're welcome," she said. "And you and your brother are welcome to the Grant Mansion anytime."

"Thank you," he said gratefully before they heard a squeal and turned to see Mario was in stitches from the tickle torture. Luigi quickly jumped in to save his brother, but was soon in the same boat, laughing as the friendly ghost-like aliens tickled the brothers to pieces.

* * *

**Again, please be gentle in the reviews. Thank you. **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
